


Pokémon Professor Stone

by TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: In a world full of Pokémon, Ishigami Senku sets his sights to be the world's top Pokémon professor - which will include traveling to different regions, catching Pokémon, and studying everything.Chrome set out on his journey to become a Pokémon trainer, though after meeting Senku, now has a different goal in mind.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. The Journey Begins!

In a world of Pokémon, there are many possibilities. Some choose to become trainers, raising and battling with their partners for gym battles. Others choose regular jobs, like carpentry or cooking, with the help of their specific species of Pokémon. 

  


Senku Ishigami, however, has a much harder goal in mind. Becoming a Pokémon professor is no easy feat. Most dedicate their life to the profession. Studying the behavior, training moves, different environments... Many professors have one subject they study, such as Professor Oak from the Kanto region studies Kanto Pokémon; while Professor Kukui from the Alola region studies Pokémon moves and attacks.

  


This soon to be professor, however, will be a professor of everything. With the gift of knowledge and near perfect memory, Senku will become the world's top professor - or, that's what he's striving to be. He has a long way to go before he can even call himself a professor of anything. The best way to learn something, in Senku's opinion, is to experience it first hand.

  


Packing up some camping gear and some extra clothes in his backpack, he waved his father goodbye as he set out on his quest for knowledge. First things first, though: he needs a Pokémon of his own. Usually the local professor only gives out starters to young trainers to start their adventures, so he hopes they'll make an exception.

  


He opened the door to the research lab and walked up to Professor Oak. It's not his first time being in that particular lab, as he was a regular - being Oak's assistant when he was younger.

  


"Senku, my boy!" Oak greeted with a smile, "What brings you here today?"

  


"I was hoping to ask you if I can have a Pokémon of my own." Senku asked, "I'm starting my journey across regions to become a professor, like you."

  


Oak paused for a moment, but quickly hugged the taller boy with excitement.

  


"That's great! Though, there are no starters left..." Oak patted him on the shoulder and then started rummaging through a box under his desk, "I do, however, have a very special Pokémon that I think you'll benefit from."

  


He pulled out a shiny Pokéball and tossed it to Senku. Just barely catching it, Senku stood back a bit and pressed the button to release the pent up creature. The ball popped open and a small Pokémon came out from inside, shaking it's head from being confined.

  


"An Eevee?" Senku looked at the tiny Pokémon, which was staring at him as well.

  


"Yes, my boy! Your very own Eevee." Oak exclaimed, "I trust you to take care of her, but watch out at first, she's feisty!"

  


Senku slowly bent down and reached his hand out for the curious creature to smell. Her little black nose is wet and tickles slightly, getting a smile out of the boy. Through her fluffy, brown fur lies two big, sparkling eyes, full of wonder and excitement - much like his own.

  


"She seems to like you."

  


"Yeah, she could be useful. She can evolve into a couple different types."

  


"Senku..." Oak bent down to meet Senku's eyes that was still fixated on the brown, fluff ball, "Pokémon aren't science experiments. They need to be treated with love and respect, just like everyone else. Try thinking of little Eevee here as your partner, then I'm sure you'll start to see things differently."

  


Senku tried not to roll his eyes at the old professors' lecture, as he heard it many times before. 

  


"But if that's all you need, I have one more thing to give you before you leave."

  


"What is it?"

  


Oak stood up and cracked his arthritis-ridden back. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small, pocket-sized device.

  


"I'm sure you know what this is so I won't explain it to you." Oak handed the green haired boy his very own Pokédex.

  


"Oh, a dex, this could be useful for storing data."

  


"It already has Eevee's entry on it, so you can try it out!"

  


Senku opened the red device and aimed the camera at Eevee, making the entry pop up immediately.

  


_"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive."_ The dex read out loud.  


  


"Don't worry, professor." Senku laughed as he lifted his new friend up onto his shoulders, "When I come back, I'll have gathered every data imaginable from each and every Pokémon in existence. I'll promise you that, ten billion percent!"

With that, Senku departed, leaving the lab and taking a breath of fresh air, along with his partner, who seems to relish being outside of her ball. She adjusted herself on his shoulders in a more comfortable position, while resting her back legs on his backpack and her front legs on his right shoulder.

"You ready, Eevee?" Senku rubbed under her chin.

"Vee!" Eevee chimed.


	2. Route 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while since I updated this, isn't it? Sorry bout that!

Senku and Eevee continued on to the first route. This is the route where many young trainers get their first taste of battling! 

"Good thing I brought some balls from home," Senku snickered as he stepped through the grass, "the only things here are Pidgey and Rattata, so we're catching one of each."

He knew he'd need a flying type on his team to get around easier, and Rattata can cut down trees that are too dense for him to slice. 

"Vee!" Eevee jumped down off of her trainer when a small Rattata wandered out into the open. It didn't look very old, which is perfect. Should be easy experience for Eevee and an easy catch for Senku.

"Okay, Eevee, use tackle!"

Eevee did her best and rammed into the mouse Pokémon, then once more when it used tail whip and caught her off guard. The Rattata was almost knocked out cold until Senku threw his first ball at it. No surprise, he caught it! 

_"Rattata the Mouse Pokémon: Will chew anything with its fangs. If you see one, you can be certain that 40 more live in the area."_

"Nice!" Senku petted Eevee on the head, "We caught our first 'mon! You did good, Eevee."

"Eve!" she beamed at the praise.

"Now c'mon, let's start searching for a Pidgey."

After a while of walking around, they finally spotted one flying overhead. Height won't stop Senku! 

"You ready?"

"Vee!"

"Use tackle!"

He tossed her up in the air, tackling the Pidgey to the ground.

"Now we're on an even playing field," Senku stuck a pinky in his ear and smirked, "again, tackle!"

Two more tackles brought down the Pidgey and Senku was able to catch it with only one try. 

_"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon: Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back."_

"Now, this is getting interesting!" Senku took out the two balls and showed them to Eevee, "Once they're all healed up, I'll show you our new teammates."

Eevee wagged her tail happily and hopped up on his shoulder as they made their way to the first PokéCenter. After they all were fully healed, Senku, true to his word, took them out, throwing the two balls in the air.

"Come on out, you two!"

Eevee was almost vibrating with excitement as her new friends emerged from their capsules. They looked around curiously, then their eyes landed on the small, beaming evolution Pokémon.

"Vee vee!" she introduced herself. Pidgey was the first to speak up.

"Pidge?"

Eevee nodded and walked over to Rattata, who was hiding behind his trainers' leg.

"Eevee!" she tried, but the shaking mouse wanted nothing to do with this. He shook his head and climbed up Senku's pants and into his jacket pocket as it cowered.

"Sorry, Eevee," he scratched the back of his head, "looks like he's shy. I'm 10 billion percent sure he'll come around soon, so don't worry."

Eevee looked sad, but accepted it and went back over to her new friend, talking to him more. They definitely hit it off and started to look closer already. He took out his 'Dex.

"Pidgey evolves twice while Rattata only evolves once," Senku scrolled, "their evolutions are definitely gonna be more useful than their base forms."

He closed it and stuck the device back into his pants pocket.

"You know what that means, guys?"

The two looked up at him as Rattata shifted in his pocket.

"It means, on the next route, we're training our butts off to evolve these two! Get excited!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Taiju appeared!

They stayed the night at the Pokémon Center before heading out first thing in the morning. Senku was always a morning person - choosing to get up as early as his body let's him so he could continue on his research. Eevee, however, was not. She made it very apparent that she still wanted to sleep with her constant yawning and low energy level.

As soon as Senku walked out of the Center, he heard someone calling his name. He looked around, confused as there were no people in sight - until he looked up.

Taiju was there, riding on the back of a giant, red lizard, waving at him with his signature goofy grin.

"Tai!" Senku waved back and made room for him to land. He immediately hopped off and gave the Charizard a berry for her efforts. "I thought you went to Sinnoh with your aunt?"

"Oh, I did!" Taiju beamed, "but when I called, Professor Oak told me you were starting off on a journey! I had to tag along!"

"It's more of a journey for research, but you're welcome to tag along. Eevee and I would enjoy the company."

Taiju didn't answer, immediately tuned out Senku entirely to focus on the little brown Pokémon, rubbing her tired eyes. His own eyes lit up and picked Eevee up, holding her in his arms. Eevee didn't know who he was, but was too tired to really care. She just looked up at him and gave him a small, "Vee."

"Senku, I love her!" Taiju's eyes began to fill with tears, "She's so cute and soft, what are you gonna evolve her into? I heard Eevee has more than 3 different evolutions!"

Senku thought about that for a second. What _did_ he want her to become? He replied with the only logical answer.

"She can choose what she wants to become," Senku smiled at her, "I'm not forcing her into anything she doesn't want to become."

Taiju sat her down to hug his friend, still with tears streaming down his face.

"That's so admiral of you, Senku!!" 

Senku tried pushing him off, "Taiju, quiet down, people are trying to slee-- uck! Get off, you're getting snot on me, you big oaf!"

Taiju finally let go and Senku tried his best to clean the tears and snot off of his shirt.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away.."

"'S alright."

"Oh," Taiju turned to his aunt's Charizard, "you can go back now. You know your way there, right?"

Charizard nodded and licked a stripe up Taiju's entire body. He giggled and rubbed her nose as a goodbye before she flew off. 

"So, how's your starter?" Senku asked, "You picked Squirtle, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Taiju pulled a ball off of his waist and called his starter out, "He evolved while I was in Sinnoh!"

"War!"

"Wow, that Wartortle looks healthy!" Senku looked him over, "You've been taking good care of him, that's for sure. Look how shiny his shell is!"

Taiju scratched the back of his neck, "Awe, it's nothing. I try to give my Pokémon the best care possible. They're my friend's, after all!"

He grabbed the other ball on his waist and called it out as well. Out emerged a small Phanpy, who clearly just been hatched.

"My family in Sinnoh gave me an egg as a gift for visiting! This little guy is what hatched."

"It's a Phanpy!" Senku petted the little one's ears as he wrapped his trunk around Senku's hand.

"Oh, that reminds me," Senku pulled out his two Pokèballs and called out Pidgey and Rattata. "I caught these two yesterday."

Pidgey noticed a new face and immediately flew over to him, landing on his arm and looking him over. Rattata, on the other hand, went straight for Senku's pocket. Taiju giggled.

"Looks like someone's shy!"

Only small movement came from his pocket as Senku gave an exasperated sigh, "It's gonna take a while with this one. I can feel it."

"You have me now, though! I can help make the little guy more confident!"

If anyone could do it, it's Taiju. Senku probably wouldn't of even socialized with anyone without Taiju forcing him. He was always thankful for that push, because now he can talk to people with ease. Someone just needs to give Rattata that push.

"So where are we going?"

"We're heading to the next town," Senku pointed in the direction, "but we're training along the way so these guys can get enough experience to evolve."

Taiju fist bumped the air, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to Pewter City, where Taiju takes on the gym!

They finally made it to Pewter City after traversing Viridian Forest. Senku made sure to take the time to battle the people training there, who mostly had bug-types. They weren't any match for Pidgey!

Rattata also started getting more confident and actually pops his head out of Senku's pocket from time to time. Taiju always makes sure the little rat knows he's proud of him, though with his loud voice, usually scares the poor thing. 

During their wandering, Senku spotted a Pikachu, which are uncommon. He definitely took that chance and, after some battling, finally caught it.

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you._

Senku was definitely pleased with his capture, immediately taking him to the Pokémon Center in Pewter City to get him healed up. He knew the legendary Pokémon trainer, Red has one. Red was also from Pallet Town, which was something Senku took pride in. Taiju was definitely a fan of him - the posters in his room and recordings of his battles gave it away.

Nurse Joy finally gave Senku his fully healed Pokémon back with a bow. They bowed back and Senku released them all from their balls. All eyes were on the newly added Pikachu.

"Okay, guys," Senku sat down on the waiting booth the Center has, "this is Pikachu, our new team member."

"Pika!" He smiled at his new trainer. The Pikachu then proceeded to nuzzle up against his leg and gave him a pretty nasty electric shock.

"What the hell," Senku cursed, "Pikachu, please don't do that again."

"Pi?"

"I heard somewhere that shocking is a Pikachu's way of saying 'hello!'" Taiju petted his small head.

"Yeah, I know," Senku grumbled, "it doesn't make it hurt any less."

~ ~ ~

"C'mon, we should go to Diglett Cave," Senku suggested, "then we should be in the next tow--"

"What do you mean?" Taiju interrupted, "Don't you wanna battle in the gym first?"

"Not one millimeter."

"Please, Senku," Taiju brought out his pleading eyes, "it's a lot of fun!"

"As if you can't tell," Senku gestured to his team, "we're not great at taking on rock-types."

Taiju frowned.

Senku grumbled, "I can watch you battle the gym."

"Really!?"

Senku nodded and was immediately dragged to the gym. It wasn't a remarkable gym by any means. Rather normal on the outside. There was an advisor standing in front of the door.

"Sorry, someone is currently battling Gym Leader Brock," the advisor said, "they should be almost done."

They both waited a minute before they heard cheering coming closer and closer to the entrance. A boy around their age came out, waving his brand new Bolder Badge he had just won.

"Look, I won! My first badge!" The stranger cheered and showed them the shiny badge, "Are you two challenging Brock, too?"

Senku pointed towards Taiju, "He is, not me."

"Awe, nice! Would you mind if I watched? I love learning different battle strategies!"

"Sure!" Taiju and the stranger bumped elbows.

"Oh, my name's Chrome!" The stranger introduced himself.

"I'm Taiju and this is Senku!"

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Sorry to interrupt," the advisor opened the door, "you wanted to battle, right? Brock is ready now."

"C'mon guys!" Taiju ran in first with Chrome not far behind. Senku took his time.

The two of them sat in the bleachers that had been installed for spectators. Not many people watch Brock's battles, since he only takes on beginners, so the stands were a bit dusty.

"We're rooting for you, Taiju!" Senku cheered and sat back with his arms crossed.

Senku chuckled to himself, "He's 10 billion percent going to win. Squirtle can demolish rocks."

"Brock isn't as weak as it seems," Chrome shook his head, "just watch, you'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just kinda lazy 😅 next chapter will be the gym battle!


End file.
